Dog Tails
by MamaBearKat
Summary: Short stories written in response to prompts - some are shorter than others. All are InuKag
1. Tending an Injury

Tumblr Ask - Tending an Injury

* * *

Inuyasha grimaced as he dabbed the damp wet cloth against the corner of Kagome's swelling lip, feeling sick to his stomach. He watched her pink tongue flick out, tasting the split in the soft pink skin, her doe like eyes huge in her pale face. He was angry that she hadn't listened to him, but he was even more angry at himself.

"I told you to stay back, didn't I?" he huffed, as he dipped the cloth back into the cool water of the stream, stroking it gently over her bruising cheek. "I told you to stay outta the way! What on earth were you thinkin' of huh? Steppin' in between Kouga an' me like that. You're damn lucky I was able to pull that punch in time wench!"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, which she tried to blink back. The truth was, she hadn't been thinking at all. Inuyasha was still injured himself from their last face off with Kagura, and she'd been worried that he would open his still healing injuries; she knew that Kouga wouldn't hold back. "I'm sorry", she whispered, wincing as her teeth grazed her swollen lip as she spoke.

"Dammit Kagome!" He continued dabbing the cloth to her lip, even though the small amount of blood was long gone. "This is bad enough, but what if I'd…" his voice softened. "You know I'd never hurt you like this on purpose, don't you?"

Ignoring the pain, Kagome stretched her mouth in a wide smile. "Of course I know. You're my protector Inuyasha." She reached her hand up to cover his larger one as he continued to try and clean an already clean wound. "I know I can depend on you to keep me safe." She tugged the cloth out of his hand and squeezed his fingers tightly. "It's okay."

Inuyasha's jaw clenched as his eyes continued to examine the bruise on her face, and her injured lip. "It's not. Whatever this is, it's not okay. I'm so sorry Kagome."


	2. The Night She Returned

Kagome could hardly believe it. Now that night had fallen, and the joyous reunion with her friends had time to settle, it was finally sinking in. The well had opened and she had returned to Kaede's village. Everyone else had finally gone to bed, after the happy celebration of her return.

She couldn't sleep, tossing and turning on the sleeping mat in Kaede's hut. She felt like a cup overflowing that had previously been dry and empty, uncomfortably full of feelings with no outlet. It was a relief when she felt Inuyasha's fingers gently touch hers, and she answered the silent question immediately, following him out into the moonlight.

They walked silently, hand in hand, fingers interlaced, her smaller hand lost in the strength of his. She gazed at the stars in delight, wondering at their brightness. She didn't mind where he took her, as long as he kept holding her hand, an anchor in a world that was both achingly familiar but dulled in her memory by three years absence. Three long empty years, where on the surface, she fulfilled everything required of her, but inside, fading a little more each day.

They reached the Goshinboku, where Inuyasha sat down on the soft grass, then tugged on her hand. Taking the hint, she sat down next to him, and was immediately gathered into his lap by his strong arms, straddling his thighs, and he was holding her like he'd never let her go. She was finally in his arms again, sitting underneath the Goshinboku, a special place with so many memories, where she'd often visited in her dreams.

Her eyes drifted closed, because finally, she's safe, she's right where she needs to be. A single tear rolled down her cheek, not of sadness or happiness, but pure overwhelming emotion. There was no reason to fear the nightmares in the dark anymore, because Inuyasha was holding her.

She concentrated on the feel of his arms around her shoulders and waist, the strength of his hands that she remembered. The hands and claws that could be so fierce, but were always gentle for her. His fingers rubbed circles on her lower back, and her heart almost skipped a beat, because she'd almost lost hope, almost begun to believe she would never get to feel the touch of his hands again, that the well would keep them apart forever. With trembling fingers she reached out to touch his face, felt the softness of his skin, the plush cushion of his lower lip. Her Inuyasha. He was here. She was home.

Inuyasha couldn't look away. He'd dreamed of holding her like this for so long, and now that she'd come back to him he drank her in, eagerly examining every small change in her face that three years apart have brought. Her face a little thinner, a little paler. Her lips more lush and full, her hair longer than it was before. But essentially, she's still his Kagome, and he can't get enough.

He felt ashamed that he had almost given up. Almost resigned himself to a lonely existence without her; his only consolation a bitter hope that he might live long enough to see her again in the future. But now she had come back to him.

He delighted in the weight of her smaller body resting in his lap. It felt real, substantial, confirming to him that he wasn't dreaming. It wouldn't be like all those other times when he reached for her in his dreams to wake up to reality, the unrelenting loneliness hollowing his chest, the ache far worse than Sesshomaru's fist though his gut had ever been.

He pulled her closer, careful of his claws. Was she always this soft and small? This delicate in his arms? And her scent. He'd almost forgotten how comforted he felt by her scent when he was this close to her. He smelt the salty tang of a tear, watched it roll down her cheek, reflecting the moonlight like a diamond shard, and he circled his fingers in her lower back, hoping to bring her comfort. Hoping his touch was rebuilding her as much as hers was rebuilding him. And then she reached out and placed a finger gently on his lower lip, a butterfly's touch. His Kagome. She was here. He was home.


	3. I won't let you fall

_Tumblr Ask - Catching the other before they fall_

* * *

"I'm not crossing that", said Kagome determinedly, digging her heels into the soft moss covered earth in front of the vine bridge. She shuddered as she looked at the jagged rocks and swiftly flowing water churning below.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her, thrusting his hands into the billowing sleeves of his suikan. "C'mon woman, it's not like it's unsafe or anythin' - it's been here for hundreds of years."

"Exactly", said Kagome, thrusting her chin out and scowling at the half demon tapping his foot impatiently. "It's hundreds of years old, and it's built out of flimsy vines and half rotten wood. I just know I'm gonna fall."

"You're not gonna fall Kagome. Look, I'll prove how sturdy it is." Inuyasha marched out to the centre of the bridge and turned to face Kagome. "See, perfectly safe."

Kagome shook her head violently, tightening her grip on her bulky yellow backpack. "Nu uh. I'll just walk around."

Inuyasha growled. "Of all the pig-headed… that's a three day journey Kagome! I thought you were in a hurry to get home for a stupid test or somethin'!"

"Not in that much of a hurry. I'd rather walk three days and be alive than cross over that death trap. You can't make me." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Oh yes I can, stubborn wench! Gah! Look, it's so safe I can even jump on it." Inuyasha bounced up and down on the bridge, making Kagome feel vaguely seasick as she watched it sway from side to side.

"That's making it even worse!" she yelled out, then shrieked as they both heard a loud cracking noise. "Inuyasha!"

Before she knew it she was running towards the hanyou as he disappeared from view below the broken rung. She flung herself forwards, her hands desperately grabbing as he plunged downwards, managing to grab his wrist. She screamed as his weight dragged her forwards, until she managed to hook her ankles into the vines either side of the bridge.

"Kagome, let me go, I'll be fine", hollered Inuyasha, as he dangled below the bridge. "I'm too heavy, you're gonna hurt yourself!"

"No!", shouted Kagome stubbornly. "You wouldn't let me fall, so I'm not going to let you fall either!" Reaching down, she grabbed at his other hand, holding on tight, then realised she didn't have the strength to pull him up. Her back felt like it was creaking under the strain of holding Inuyasha's weight, and one of her ankles started slipping out of the ropes. Inuyasha might look lean and wiry, but with all that densely packed muscle he was heavy! She whimpered in pain, the bones in her wrists clicking at the strain.

"Kagome, let me go, I'll be fine!", Inuyasha repeated firmly.

"You don't know that", muttered Kagome through gritted teeth. Suddenly coming up with an idea, she swung Inuyasha a little, grunting as her shoulders took the strain. Realising what she was trying to do, Inuyasha swung his legs, gaining enough momentum to be able to hook a foot around one of the vines at the side of the bridge, and then levered himself upwards, to roll next to her on the wooden boards.

"Ow", moaned Kagome, unhooking her feet and rolling onto her side. With a deep sigh, Inuyasha picked her up, backpack and all, and marched across the remainder of the bridge to the forest on the other side.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic things you've done Kagome, this is… is… feh!" sputtered Inuyasha as he gently placed her down on the ground and leaned her against a tree. There were rubbed marks like rope burns on her legs were she'd hooked them into the vines, and she was cradling one of her wrists against her chest. He helped her shrug off the backpack, and started pulling out the medical kit, looking for bandages and antiseptic.

"But I didn't let you fall", smiled Kagome, watching him as he muttered obscenities, dabbing cream on her legs and wrapping her sore wrist in a bandage. He sighed, his gaze softening as he looked at the serene expression on her face.

"Yeah, you didn't let me fall Kagome. You never do."


	4. A Hot Snack

_Tumblr Ask - A massage AND A hot kiss_

* * *

Kagome sighed in bliss as the massage therapist pushed down on a particularly hard knot in her in the middle of her back. It had been forever since she'd had a massage, and she could kiss Sango and Miroku for buying her and Inuyasha this massage treatment at a couple's retreat spa as a wedding present. Well, maybe not Miroku. She turned her head to smile at Inuyasha across from her on an identical table.

It had taken some coaxing from her to agree to the idea of some woman other than her touching him. The champagne and strawberries left for them in the room beforehand had gone a little way towards calming his nerves, and now look at him. Sprawled on the massage table, ears twitching in bliss as the masseuse pushed her elbows into a painful spot underneath his left shoulder blade. They'd asked for non-scented oil, so he didn't have to worry about the scent overpowering his sensitive nose, and they'd turned the 'wind through the bamboo forest' soundtrack down low. She wanted to grin at how comfortable he looked, and she did.

"What's so funny Kagome?" he slurred, one eye opening to look at her.

"You are, Mr. I Don't Think I'd Feel Comfortable Having A Massage", she grinned.

The masseuses moved towards the top of each table, finishing with a head massage for each of them which had Kagome and Inuyasha both groaning. Kagome's masseuse tapped her shoulder gently.

"All done Mrs. Takahashi", she said softly. "Your warmed yukatas are waiting on the chair near the door. Complimentary snacks will be brought up to your room in half an hour."

"Thank you so much" murmured Kagome sleepily. "This was so nice."

"You're very welcome", the masseuse smiled. Kagome heard the opening and closing of the door to the massage room, and opened her eyes again to look at Inuyasha, his golden eyes watching her from the other table.

"I'm still not used ta hearin' that."

"Hmmm?"

"People calling you Mrs. Takahashi. I like it, I like it a lot."

"So do I", purred Kagome, stretching her muscles before she sat up. The small towel covering her drooped down, and the white haired half demon sighed, propping his head up in his palm, as he half reclined on the table.

"I see somethin' else I like a lot Mrs. Takahashi."

"Oh really, Mr Takahashi. Care to come over here and tell me what that is?"

"Nah, I'm too comfy. I don't think I can get up off this table to be honest. Everything feels like jelly."

"Oh dear", murmured Kagome in fake distress as she shifted off the table and sauntered over to the yukatas, dropping the towel behind her, "whatever shall I do? Little ol' me, a newly married woman, with a husband who can't 'get up'?"

A sudden breeze was the only warning she had before her naked chest was pushed up against the door of the massage room.

"Here's somethin' you might wanna know about bein' married to a half demon", Inuyasha murmured, palms flat to the door either side of Kagome's head, his nose nuzzling into the back of her neck, appreciating the access to his wife's soft skin while her hair was piled up high on her head in a messy bun. "We have _excellent_ recovery time."

Kagome turned, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. "Hallelujah", she whispered, small teeth biting down on her bottom lip, "my very own miracle."

"I aim to please Mrs. Takahashi", Inuyasha grinned.

"Oh, I'm counting on it", she replied.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped to hers, warm lips eager to close the separation between them. At first the kiss was soft, playful, until Kagome bit down on Inuyasha's bottom lip. Suddenly the kiss became frantic, tongues dancing, heat rising between them. Kagome's hands buried themselves into Inuyasha's long mane of hair, tugging a fistful as she went up on tiptoe, desperate to be closer. Inuyasha's hands glided down over shoulders, fingers following her spine downwards until he grasped her hips firmly. He pushed her backwards, wanting to take everything she'd give. Kagome's head thudded onto the back of the door, eliciting a soft apology from her husband as he rubbed and cradled the back of her head, then dipped his head, ready to plunder the warmth of her mouth again.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Excuse me Mr and Mrs Takahashi, but I need to prep the room for the next couple. Will you be long?"

"We'll be right out", called out Inuyasha, silencing his wife's embarassed giggle with a final smooch, helping her into her yukata, then shrugging on his own.

"Time to go Mrs. Takahashi", he teased, tugging her hand as they passed the amused masseuse. "I do believe I was promised a snack in our room, and I've built up quite the appetite."


	5. Wet Dog

_For a tumblr prompt "You smell like a wet dog." Has inspired a new chapter fic, called Doctor Dog, which will be posted on my AO3 profile._

* * *

The wave rushed over her head. A moment ago they'd been laughing, splashing each other in the shallows, and she'd run into the ocean, swimming out a short way to avoid her little brother's teasing. Kagome was a fair swimmer, but not brilliant; she'd never been in water this deep before, and never the ocean.

She hadn't noticed at first, too busy gazing in wonder at the view of the sleepy little seaside town up on the cliff above the beach, enjoying the sound of the sea and the smell of the salt, the warmth of the early Summer sunshine after the cold weather they'd left behind in Tokyo. And then she suddenly noticed how far away the beach was, and that her feet could no longer touch the sand – somehow, she was being swept out to sea. She tried not to think of how panicked Mama, Grandpa and Souta would be if they noticed she was in trouble. None of them were great swimmers either.

She fought against the current in panic, trying to breaststroke back to shore, but it felt like she wasn't getting anywhere; the pale yellow sand of the beach with their striped umbrella to protect against the sun was looking further and further away, and she was getting exhausted. A wave knocked her sideways and her head went under. She kicked back to the surface with a gasp. There was no way she was going to be responsible for ruining their family holiday she thought determinedly. Coming to Australia had always been a dream of hers, to see a country so huge, so beautiful – and it was their first family holiday since Papa had died. She kept her eyes firmly on the shore, trying to focus on swimming towards her family, barely able to see them any more in among the families enjoying the beach and the waves that rose and fell to hide the shoreline from her.

Another wave went over her head, and she swallowed saltwater. She was beginning to get tired, barely able to kick her legs anymore. She tried to tread water, but the waves were pushing her around, and more saltwater rushed into her nose and mouth as she tried to call out for help. She could feel herself going under. She splashed her hands upwards trying to keep her head above water, trying to kick her legs. She felt so heavy. Her lungs were burning, and she closed her eyes in despair. She wasn't going to make it.

A warm hand grabbed hers, and she felt herself being lifted out of the water as her chest came in contact with something hard and floating. She dropped her head down onto the smooth surface – it smelt oddly of coconuts and wax. A surfboard. She coughed and spluttered, unable to speak. Hands grabbed her legs, swinging them onto the board as she continued to cough, laying face down on the surfboard. A warm hand pushed her head gently to the side, stroking her forehead soothingly. The voice behind her was deep and masculine, speaking English, but she was too shaken to try and translate the words in her head at the moment. Finally she heard something she could understand.

"Nihonjindesu ka?"

"Hai", she managed.

The stroking on her forehead continued. The hand was warm. "Daijobu uke aimasu", the voice said. She repeated the words in her head as she spluttered, her lungs burning. 'Everything is going to be okay. He promised. Everything is going to be okay'.

The board was rocking gently underneath her, she could hear splashing sounds, and feel the warmth of her rescuer's body and the smooth rubbery texture of a wetsuit against her bare back as he leaned forward, his arms cutting through the water in swooping motions, paddling them back to shore.

"Sorry", she coughed, trying to turn to look at her rescuer. "Sorry for being a bother."

"Hey, take it easy." A gentle hand pressed against her shoulder, and she lay back down. "I'm glad you can speak English – I only remember a little Japanese. I'll get you back to the beach soon – we've just gotta paddle parallel to the shoreline to get past this rip. Hold on to the board with your hands if you can."

As soon as the board skimmed across the sand she was picked up and easily carried in strong arms.

"Looks like you've got a few people here that are worried about you", he said.

"Kagome!"

Her mother's voice was shrill and worried. She tried to smile and stop coughing as she spotted Mama and Souta sprinting towards her across the sand, with Grandpa walking quickly behind them, but she was finding it difficult to draw in a deep breath, and soon began coughing again, unable to reply to her mother's frantic questions in Japanese.

"I think we should get you to a hospital. It sounds like you've aspirated some saltwater, and that can be dangerous", the voice behind her muttered. She tipped her head back and was momentarily mesmerised by the amber eyes looking down at her. She blinked, taking in the dark tan skin, choppy white hair darkened to grey by the water, and finally, a twitching pair of pointed ears.

"Youkai", she whispered. He grinned down at her, a sharp white fang poking over his lip.

"Haven't heard that word in a while. I'm hāfu – Dad was an inuyoukai, Mama was human." His eyes flickered over her in concern when she began coughing again. "Right, we need to get you checked out. I'm gonna call an ambulance."

He laid Kagome down on the beach towel indicated by her mother, who immediately sat beside her to hold her hand, brushing the dark wet fringe off her daughter's face. They watched as the youkai jogged slightly up the beach where there was a towel and bag, then returned quickly, digging out his phone and talking on it urgently. Mama and Grandpa fluttered around Kagome anxiously as she coughed and wheezed. Souta sprinted back down to the waves and retrieved the surfboard.

They all looked at the youkai with wide eyes as he hung up the phone. "Right", he said, then noticed Souta holding his surfboard. "Ah, arigato kiddo."

He scratched his head muttering, "I don't know if I remember enough to explain this." He took a deep breath. "Watashinonamaeha inuyashadesu. Um… Kagome", he gestured towards Kagome, then tapped his own chest, "hai ni mizu", then waved his hand from side to side, trying to indicate maybe. "Damn, I don't know the word for ambulance."

"Kyukyusha", coughed Kagome.

"Right. Byoin e no kyukyusha. Or is it hosupitaru?"

Kagome's mother looked at him and nodded. "Kagome may have water in her lungs and you've called an ambulance to take her to hospital. Is that correct?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he rubbed the back of his head. "Ha! Yeah, that's right. Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed… we get a lotta tourists around here in summer that don't speak English."

"That's quite alright Inuyasha-san." She looked worriedly at Kagome, then breathed a deep sigh of relief when the sound of sirens began to get closer. "Will they let me go with her?"

"I don't see why not. But they won't let all of you go. If you like, I could bring…", he trailed off as he realised he didn't know anyone else's name.

Kagome's grandfather gave a slight bow. "Kenshin" he said, then indicated Kagome's mother, "Kaori".

"And I'm Souta!"

Inuyasha grinned at the young teen, then looked up at the ambulance parked up on the hill above the beach.

"I'll be right back."

Not long after, Kagome was safely in the back of the ambulance with Mama. Inuyasha promised to bring Grandpa and Souta along with him in his car, and they would all meet at the hospital.

The paramedic gently placed a breathing mask over Kagome's face. "This should make things easier for you", she smiled, turning the knob to allow airflow into the mask. "You seem to have made quite an impression on Inuyasha – I don't think I've ever seen him that talkative."

"Oh really?" replied Kagome's mother in surprise, as she held on to Kagome's hand, rubbing her arm in a comforting manner. "We found him to be very polite and kind."

"Yeah, he's known around here as a bit of a grump. We always joke that he became a veterinarian rather than a people doctor because his bedside manner was so poor."

Kagome suddenly laughed, then had a coughing fit. "A dog youkai", she wheezed, "who looks after dogs." The paramedic smiled.

"Yeah, but don't say that to him – I think that joke got old real fast. And speaking of which", she leaned towards Kagome and sniffed, then sighed. "Now my ambulance smells of wet dog."


	6. Tell Me 'Toothfully'

Kagome had felt totally fine when she went to bed last night. She'd been a little tired from staying up late to study for her maths test the night before, and then of course Inuyasha had arrived to demand she come back through the well as soon as she'd arrived home. But that had been fine. It was actually refreshing, walking out along the road in the afternoon sun with her friends after being shut in a stuffy classroom all day. They'd set up camp after walking for a few hours, not having any particular leads to follow at the moment, and it had been a lovely evening.

Inuyasha had complained less than usual about her 'abandoning' them to go complete her test, which, wonder of wonders, she thought she'd done okay on. Sango and Miroku had spent the evening in friendly conversation, with only one hand slap breaking the gentle camaraderie around the fire. Shippou had fallen asleep without getting on Inuyasha's nerves too much, after quickly devouring the lollipop she'd bought back for him as a treat. He had snuggled down next to her as soon as she'd climbed into her sleeping bag, happy that she was back with them. The last thing Kagome had seen before closing her eyes was Inuyasha in the tree above her, the slight glow of his golden eyes in the darkness and the moonlight reflecting off his silver hair. With his comforting presence above her and the rumble of Kirara's purr in the background, she'd had no trouble drifting off into peaceful dreams.

But right now, as the sun's rays tipped just over the horizon, she was in agony. The whole right side of her face was swollen and tender to touch. The pain was so intense that Kagome couldn't pinpoint where exactly in her mouth it was coming from; it felt like the whole of the right side of her skull was throbbing.

She rolled over gingerly in her sleeping bag to see if the others were awake yet and gasped as the simple movement made the lancing pain in her face flare white hot. Miroku and Sango were still asleep, Kirara curled up close beside Sango. Shippou was still snuggled against her. She couldn't see Inuyasha anywhere, but that wasn't unusual – he often went fishing before the others awoke if there was a stream nearby. She sat up gingerly and turned her head towards the direction he'd probably disappeared off to, and a small pained whimper escaped her before she could silence it. Shippou blinked at her sleepily.

"Kagome, you okay?" He stared up at her face in puzzlement, then scrambled up her shoulder to poke gently at her swollen cheek. Even that very slight pressure from Shippou's tiny finger made tears instantly spring to her eyes and she couldn't control the pained whine that escaped. She breathed in and out through her nose for a moment, then managed a watery smile.

"M'okay Shippou, don'worry", she managed. The kit continued to look at her doubtfully with a concerned expression, sniffing as he watched her rifle through her backpack to look for the medical kit. If she could just take some pain relief before Inuyasha got back from wherever he was…

* * *

Inuyasha strode back through the forest, clutching one of Kagome's useful plastic containers to his chest. It was filled to the brim with cleaned and gutted fish; only small ones, because the stream was really no more than a trickle off a larger tributary, but there were plenty of them and they would cook quickly strung up over the campfire. He grinned as he imagined Kagome's pleased smile - she loved fish for breakfast, even though he would have been happy with just ramen.

He was looking forward to getting out on the road again. He hated waiting in the village when Kagome was away – it felt stifling and always made him annoyed and irritable. Absolutely nothing to do with the wench being on the other side of the well. Nope. _Then why does it feel so much better when she's back_?

He discarded that thought with a grunt as he strode back into camp, plonking the container holding the fish off to one side as he stooped to feed the fire with twigs and leaves to get it going again. Shippou bounced over to him, landing noiselessly on his shoulder, his small back paws treading nervously as he tugged on Inuyasha's ear.

"Kagome smells sick!"

"What?" His head swung towards Kagome as he gave a few careful sniffs, and there it was. Something was definitely wrong. "Oi, do ya feel sick?" he questioned, eyes widening as he took in the sight of her swollen reddened cheek. Kagome shook her head vehemently in denial, then whimpered quietly, closing her eyes with a pained expression.

Inuyasha frowned as he made his way over to her sleeping bag, squatting down next to her. He glared at her swollen cheek and sniffed, then snarled quietly when he scented the beginning of a bad infection. His clawed fingers went to her chin, gently tipping her head slightly to the side. "What the hell happened to you wench?" His expression softened a little as she looked up at him tearfully, and he placed his palm gently against her forehead. She had the beginnings of a fever too.

"Open up, lemme see." Kagome pressed her lips tightly together and glared at him, even though he could see that holding her mouth like that was painful for her.

Sango, Miroku and Kirara were now awake. "What's wrong?" asked Sango, peering over Inuyasha's shoulder, and she made a small noise of sympathy as she noticed Kagome's swollen cheek.

"I'm pretty sure Kagome has a rotten tooth, but she's bein' a baby about it and won't show me", he growled softly. "If it's bad, it's gotta come out wench, or otherwise you'll get really sick!"

Kagome glared at him, her eyes narrowing, despite her pain. "Si'!", she hissed, and Inuyasha flinched, his ears flattening as he braced himself in readiness for his face to be pulled earthwards with a solid smack. Nothing happened.

"Keh! Beads don't work when ya can't talk properly, huh?" he gloated, baring his own pointed teeth as he grinned at her.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, and Inuyasha blinked in alarm. "Hey, don't cry about it! I promise, you can sit me as soon as your tooth is out, okay?"

Kagome shook her head slightly, indicating that wasn't what the tears were for. "Hur's", she whimpered. Her bottom lip trembled as she kept her mouth tightly shut, and she blinked some more tears away.

"C'mon 'gome, just show me", he sighed, stroking his fingers lightly over hers where they lay on the sleeping bag, not feeling comfortable with showing any other form of gentleness with the rest of them gathered around. "I'm sorry I called ya a baby. I know how much a rotten tooth can hurt – felt like cryin' myself when I had one as a pup."

Miroku chimed in. "I assume you have healers in your own time that can deal with a toothache Kagome?" She nodded carefully. "What if Inuyasha promises that he won't pull the tooth himself, but will take you back through the well to receive treatment – does that sound fair?"

Sango jabbed Inuyasha in the ribs when he failed to give his agreement; his attention still focused on Kagome's tearful brown pools of misery, and he winced at the sudden poke to his side. Damn, that woman could be so pointy!

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take her", he grunted at Sango, pushing her hand away. He turned his attention back to Kagome. "I promise I won't pull it – jus' show me so I know it's not somethin' else." His tone was a lot more gentle than usual; he could read in her scent just how much pain she was in, and he didn't want to cause her any more distress.

Hesitantly Kagome opened her mouth, whimpering a little at a sudden spike in pain, and Inuyasha wrinkled his nose as the smell of infection increased dramatically. He peered into her mouth, past the other little white teeth to see a slightly blackened tooth growing crooked right at the back, only halfway out and surrounded by reddened swollen flesh.

"Yeah, it's a bad tooth, right up the back. Let's get you home wench, your Mama'll know what to do, right?"

Kagome shut her mouth. "M'sorry", she whispered, gazing at everyone tearfully. "I jus' go' back. An' now m'goin' again." She swallowed as the pain spiked as she tried to talk, and Sango stroked her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's okay Kagome-chan. We're less than half a day's journey from the village. It's better that this happened now, rather than somewhere far from the well. Inuyasha will take you home, and we'll wait at Kaede's until you are healed okay?"

Shippou leaped onto Sango's shoulder and stroked Kagome's unswollen cheek hesitantly with tiny fingers. "I'm sorry I hurt you before", he said softly. "I hope you feel better soon."

Miroku smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry about us Kagome. I'm sure all will be well. The sooner you leave, the sooner to return, hmm?"

Inuyasha knelt down in front of Kagome with his back to her, indicating she should climb on. "You lot may as well have breakfast before you leave. Don't waste that fish." As soon as he felt Kagome had a good grip with her knees and hands, he was off, determined to get her home as quickly as possible.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled as he sat next to Kagome's bed, waiting for her and her mother to return. Mama Higurashi had taken one look at her daughter's swollen face after listening to Inuyasha's description of the rotten tooth, and had got on the phone to the family dentist. They were in luck; someone had cancelled earlier in the day and she'd managed to secure her daughter an emergency appointment. But they'd been gone for a while now, and he was both worried and bored. A bad combination, because it gave him time to think about… things.

A soft giggle out in the yard alerted him to their return, and he bounded down the stairs as the front door opened.

"Oh good, Inuyasha, you're still here", Mama Higurashi panted. "Could you help me get Kagome up to her room please?"

Kagome's arm was draped over her mother's shoulder, and she was giggling. As soon as she noticed Inuyasha she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and leaning her full weight against him.

"'n'yasha! I missed youuuu!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt Kagome rubbing her cheek against his chest, making happy mewling sounds like a kitten. He glanced down at her in alarm, bracing her around her waist with his arm as she staggered slightly and giggled, and then looked back at her mother, his cheeks flushing. "What's wrong with her?!"

"She's fine", smiled Mama. "She had an impacted wisdom tooth, and another ready to erupt too, so the dentist removed both of them and gave her some strong pain relief. It seems to have made her a little… happy."

Inuyasha's eyebrow raised as he looked at Mama Higarashi – that was the fucking understatement of the century. He glanced back down at Kagome, who chose that moment to gaze up at him innocently, a wide grin on her face and her doe-like brown eyes sparkling with joy.

"'ake me 'oo bed 'n'yasha", she cooed, and Inuyasha spluttered in embarrassment.

"Ya what?!" he blustered, averting his eyes from her adoring gaze. He tried to untangle the small fingers clutched about his neck, but she was gripping on like a monkey, her body weight leaning against him like she was suddenly boneless, and he didn't want to use any force and accidentally hurt her. He could hear Mama Higurashi trying to hide her laughter behind her hand, and he turned his eyes to hers helplessly.

"Why don't you take her up to her room Inuyasha and get her settled into bed before the pain medication wears off", she agreed soothingly. "She won't be able to eat anything solid for a few days, so I'm going to make some soup. I won't be long." He heard her burst into laughter as soon as she was safely in the kitchen and he snorted in irritation. Small fingers tugged on the his collar of his kosode.

"I made you angry", Kagome slurred, her bottom lip trembling. "Why'd I make you angry 'n'yasha? Issa' why you leave me behind n' go see her, 'cause I make you angry?" Sudden hot tears dribbled down her flushed cheeks, and he was quick to wipe them away with his thumb, one arm hooked around her waist to keep her steady as she clung to him. Fuck.

"You…", he stuttered, trying to make the right words come, but it was difficult for him to focus when she was looking at him like that, her pain so close to the surface, unfiltered by her usual cheerfulness. "You don't make me angry wench. You irritate me sometimes, jus' like I irritate you, but the only time I feel angry at you is when you get yourself hurt 'cause ya didn't listen ta me. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Yay." The tears evaporated and her smile was blinding. "You're so pre'ey", she sighed. "Di'you know your eyes are golden?" Her voice was serious as if she were stating an important fact.

"Fuckin' hell", he sighed, scooping her up off her feet and carrying her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"N' you're s'rong", she cooed as he carried her along the hallway. "Makes my 'ummy go all funny when you swing your 'essaiga."

He grunted in answer, heat flushing his cheeks. Maybe if he could coax her to go to sleep the medicine would wear off and he'd get his regular Kagome back – he didn't know how to handle this one.

He walked into her room and held her close to him with one arm while he turned down her coverlet, huffing a little as she snuggled herself against his neck.

"Y'r so warm. You make me feel warm 'n'yasha." She made a little '_oof_' noise as he settled her on the bed, then she giggled as he pulled off her shoes then tucked the covers up over her. She grabbed one of his hands, tugging on his fingers, then placed his hand on her chest, pushing his fingers between the gap of her button shirt, directly over her heart. "S'rue. You make me warm here. My hear' bea's fr you."

His fingers twitched under hers, no doubt struggling under the same quandary his brain was – he wanted to pull away and run, but at the same time he wanted to keep his hand there, feeling the warmth of her skin forever. He'd dreamed of the moment she might ask him to touch her there, and it was better than he had imagined - so soft and warm, with the pulse of her heart beating strongly against his skin.

He gulped, as his mouth went dry and his own heart rate escalated. If she had said and done this at any other time, he would have taken the chance to act on his driving impulse to caress the delicate flesh directly beneath his fingertips, and lean in to kiss those softly parted lips. But this wasn't fair. She was looking at him so trustingly, but she _wasn't_ her usual self, and would no doubt be embarrassed by this.

He gently pulled his hand back, entwining his fingers with hers and placing their joined hands down on the top of her pink quilt. He sat down on the edge of the bed, close to her knees underneath the covers, trying to keep a respectful distance between them.

"You need to get some rest Kagome. Time ta sleep, okay?" He patted her legs gently with his other hand, hoping it would soothe her.

"Will you s'ay?" Her eyes were already drooping, and she blinked at him sleepily, as if trying to keep him close by with her gaze alone.

"O'course", he said a little wistfully, watching as she drifted off. He wondered if she'd remember any of this. He tucked a stray wisp of hair that had dropped down over her cheek behind her ear, his fingers lingering. A small part of him hoped she would, but the other part, the much larger part that had no trouble informing him that he was a useless worthless hanyou who deserved nothing good, hoped to keep things as they were to save him from certain disappointment. But he couldn't contain his whispered thought, as soon as he was sure she was asleep.

"I'll always stay when ya want me to wench, 'cause my heart beats for you too."


End file.
